camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Argus C3
Argus C3 is a 35mm film rangefinder camera manufactured by Argus and produced between 1939-1966. The Argus C series had in been called "the brick". C3 is similar to the C2, but with flash sync attachment holes on left end. Specifications *Lens: Argus Coated Cintar 50mm f/3.5 three elements filter slip-on **Aperture: f/3.5-f/16 **Focus range: 3–50 feet +inf *Focusing: match the rangefinder images in the rangefinder eyepiece, rangefinder coupled to the lens with a gear *Shutter: leaf shutter, speeds: 10-300 +B **Setting: dial on the left front of the camera; B setting is separate from the dial, by a collar beneath the shutter release, set to B, for speeds set to I *Shutter release: on the top plate, w/ cable release socket *Cocking lever: on the right front of the camera *Frame counter: manual reset, not works wo/film in the camera, on the top plate *Winding knob: Hold down the film catch and turn the winding knob about a quarter of a turn then release film catch and continue to turn winding knob without forcing until it stops.Make sure not to hold down the film catch for more than a quarter turn, or the film may advance past one or more exposures; on the top plate *Film catch knob: beside the film counter dial *Viewfinder: coupled rangefinder, but separate eyepieces for reverse telescopic finder and rangefinder *Re-windknob: on the bottom plate *Re-wind release: no special knob, just rotate the re-wind knob; the film counter dial on top of the camera will rotate bacwards *Flash PC socket: none-PC, two holes on the left side of the camera for dedicated flash unit *Cold-shoe *Self-timer: none *Back cover: hinged *Embossing in the film winding spirockets hole: MPC and US patent numbers *Tripod socket: ¼" *Body: metal; Weight: 749g Argus C3 01.JPG Argus C3 03.JPG Argus C3 05.JPG Argus C3 07.JPG Argus C3.JPG|Old New stock, a great find , My ArgusC3 Love at first sight! Links * The Argus Collector's Group * When was my Argus camera made?, by Phillip G. Sterritt * Survey to enter information about your Argus C Series Camera, by Phillip G. Sterritt * Collected results of the Argus C Series Camera survey, by Phillip G. Sterritt * From the focal plane to infinity ** Argus C3 ** Argus patents ** Argus camera timeline * Argus C: the first best-selling 135 film camera (1938), at DCView (in Chinese, English translation) * Manual for accessory lenses available on the Favorite Classics section of .kyphoto.com * The Other Martin Taylor's review of the Argus C3 * about Argus C3 at www.reference.com http://www.reference.com * Argus C3 Camera Manual (PDF) : Photo-Manuals.com * manual at Michael Butkus Jr.'s http://www.butkus.org * Argus C3 patents * At www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand ** Argus C3 ** Argus C3 ** C3 user manual * history of the C3 at surprenantphoto.com http://www.surprenantphoto.com * changes of the C3 from 1939 to 1957 at photo.net http://photo.net * serial numbers of C3 types at vieilalbum.com http://www.vieilalbum.com * Argus C3 User's manual at www.copweb.be http://www.copweb.be/ * http://ken.lyndrup.dk/Engelsk/Argus%20E/Argus%20C%203%20E.htm Ken.Lyndrup.dk English version http://ken.lyndrup.dk/Engelsk.htm * http://ken.lyndrup.dk/Dansk/Argus/Argus%20C%203.htm Ken.Lyndrup.dk Dansk udgave http://ken.lyndrup.dk * Argus C3 at whitemetal.com * Gustave Fassin's Argus C Patent, at Google Books * Argus C3 and photos taken with it * Argus C3, by Daniel Jiménez, at Del infinito al plano focal (in Spanish) Category:35mm rangefinder Category:USA C3 Category:A C3, Argus Category:Rangefinder